The sociopath,the raggedy man and the big bad wolf
by Mooglemoo
Summary: A wholock fanfic may do a smutty one if i get 15 nice reveiws. Note: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. Please comment nicely as this is my first attempt at fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the full moon and something evil was a foot. Granny was in bed when she heard the noise. A spine-tingling howl that made your blood freeze and your bones stop functioning. "Someone's just walked over my grave." It had happened before but never like this. Even then, despite the howling, she heard a knocking sound on her door. Being hospitable, she went to open the door and was greeted by a horrific sight. A wolf like no other. Saliva dripping from its bloody maw and an intoxicating breath. Granny opened her mouth to scream but the wolf clamped its jaws around before the noise could escape. Swallowing the old woman, the wolf wrecked the house and walked away, leaving the ramshackle house behind it.

"So, what were you saying?" asked Sherlock."I wasn't paying any attention."

"I was saying Sherlock," sighed a young girl who went by the name of Red. "That last month, on the night of the full moon, my Granny disappeared. She even made me this red coat I'm wearing now."

"Basically Sherlock," elaborated John."She wants you to investigate the case of the missing Granny."

Sherlock coughed. "Well why you didn't say so is a mystery to me. And no mystery is too great for the great Sherlock Holmes."

"I did Mr Holmes a number of times."

John walked over to Red and said "Sorry about this. It's his Asperger's kicking in, makes him cocky."

"Mr Holmes," Begged Red. "Outside were gigantic paw prints, and outside her house...I found this!" She revealed a scrap of wiry fur that looked like it had been torn away by a gnarled hand.#

"Interested now Sherlock?" she asked.

"Let's get on with the case" Sherlock replied.

He grabbed his deerstalker (ear hat) and his scarf, put on his very snazzy coat and ushered John and Red out of the door.


	2. 332b Lunar Crescent

Outside 332b Lunar crescent...

"This is where your Granny lives right?" John asked Red.

"Yes, I think I would know where my own granny lives. Or at least, lived. I mean, it looks like it's been ransacked by an angry horde of rats."

"Let's go!" called out Sherlock.

With that, they entered the house.

In front of them was an out of this world sight. Literally. A large blue police box with a flashing bulb on the top. The door opened and out stepped a man wearing: a large red fez, a quirkily angled bow tie and a fairly raggedy suit. "Hello," he said. "I'm the doctor. By the way, you haven't seen either a lycanthropian life form have you?" Seeing their blank expressions the doctor elaborated. "Basically a large man sized wolf. I got the scent from round here and I decided to investigate. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Sherlock, this is my friend John and this young lady is Red. This is her granny's house." Sherlock answered.

They gave each other a death glare but neither would back down. Eventually, Sherlock broke down and began looking for clues. The doctor, naturally being the doctor, began sniffing pieces of furniture in hope for a scent of anything.

"Got something!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"What?" asked John.

"It smells like the wolf I'm looking for!" "It's coming from this direction."

The Doctor, Sherlock, Red and John scurried out of the wrecked house and tracked the scent to 221b Baker Street. "This is my house!" Sherlock explained." "Are you sure the scent is coming from here?"

"Positive. Well, GERONIMO!"

They raced into the house and saw a young blond haired girl wearing a blue leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Hello Doctor," she said. "It's me. Rose. Haven't you missed me?"

"But, That's not…"

He was cut of mid-sentence by a large kiss on the lips. The Doctor waved his hands around like he had done a few years earlier with River. Suddenly, the light of the full moon shone through the window and on to Rose. "Doctor," she said. "I'm sorry."

Rose was lifted into the air, writhing in agony. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" she screamed. The scream turned into a howl as fur started to sprout from her picturesque body and her pale face started to lengthen into a large snotty snout. Sherlock stepped back and gazed in awe at the miraculous but dangerous transfiguration.

"We have to run," the Doctor shouted.

"We can't leave her like this," retorted Sherlock. "Besides, how do you know the girl slash wolfy thingamajig anyway?"

"Long story from two forms back," answered the Doctor.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Interrogated Sherlock.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Sherlock said quizzically.

"Okay. But I want a kiss first."

"I can do that"

Sherlock slammed his lips into The Doctors and started stroking his face. The Doctor started kissing down Sherlock's neck. They both started taking their shirts off but then John intervened:

"Err, guys? We have a werewolf situation here so will you please stop kissing each other and defeat this thing?!"

Sherlock mouthed to the Doctor "Later,"

"Okay," The Doctor mouthed back.

The Doctor quickly took action.

"Red! Give me those diamond earrings of yours! And Sherlock, Get me a telescope, I need it too defeat this thing. John! Do you have any mistletoe in the attic or something?"

"Yes but…"

"Get it!"

"NOW!"

Everyone gave into The Doctors demands. John hurried up to the attic and came promptly down with a large sprig of mistletoe. Red took out one of her earrings and Sherlock got his telescope.

They left the Doctor to his tinkering for a few minutes, keeping the wolf away with a batch of rotten egg mayonnaise Sherlock had forgotten to throw out.

"It's done!" The Doctor declared,

"Step back!"

The Doctor had lined up the telescope with the full moon and had placed the earring at the end of it. He held it like a tokarev and aimed it at the wolf.

"Rose," "I'm sorry,"

He fired a beam of concentrated light at the wolf.

For a few moments, nothing happened. But then the wolf started flicking between itself and Rose.

"Doctor! Why?!" Rose screamed.

"Rose I'm…"

He didn't get to finish. Rose had faded away. Back to the void. The place where life began, and where life was taken.

The Doctor broke down into tears. Loud sobbing noises coming out of his mouth.

"Doctor. I'm sor…"Sherlock began.

He didn't get to finish. The Doctor, after slipping a piece of paper into his hand, stormed out of the flat.

"He'll come round eventually," John assured.

"Well at least we know what happened to her granny. Case closed. Now, goodbye Red."

"But…"

"I said, Goodbye."

Red walked out of the flat, looking back one last time to get a glimpse of the detective.

"You too John."

John walked down the stairs and decided to leave Sherlock alone until he had calmed down a bit.

Sherlock watched John leave, and then looked at the piece of paper The Doctor had given him. It contained a phone number. He looked over to his phone and picked it up.

"Let's have a little fun,"

He dialled the number.

"Hello,"

TO BE CONTINUE IN THE DOCTOR AND HIS PATIENT


End file.
